Reconstruction
by Lubeline
Summary: Voldemort a disparu, les Ténèbres avec lui: un Nouveau Monde est en marche, lumineux, parfait. Malgré ses souhaits exaucés, Hermione Granger peine à avancer, trop de cadavres dans le placard sans doute; ou alors c'est parce que la lumière finit toujours par brûler. (Hermione/Drago).
1. Chapitre I: Mondanités (1 sur 2)

Une nouvelle histoire, plus courte, déjà écrite que je me décide à partager, en espérant qu'elle puisse vous plaire. **Tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling.**

On prend les mêmes et on recommence:** Post-Poudlard, la guerre est enfin finie et son déroulement a pratiquement suivi celui des livres, mis à part la Bataille de Poudlard. **

Merci pour votre lecture,

* * *

**Chapitre I : Mondanités (1 sur 2)  
**

L'encre sur le parchemin ne brille plus sèche enfin. Hermione Granger tient pourtant encore sa plume entre ses doigts. La déposer signifierait émerger de ses pensées, elle n'y est pas prête : dans ses songes, il lui semble parfois découvrir à nouveau Poudlard. Les hautes tours sous les étoiles scintillantes dans les yeux de ses condisciples, les chandelles qui surplombent les tables de la grande salle le rouleau sec qui lui fait face, posé sur son bureau encombré. Le mesurer ne la rassérénera pas davantage, voilà longtemps que ce critère ne compte plus quant à l'évaluation de son travail. Pour le reste, elle s'avère désormais capable de réciter la moindre tournure de phrase employée au sein de cet épineux dossier maintes fois réécrit pour en paraître meilleur. Non pas les mémoires de guerre que les plus célèbres maisons d'éditions sorcière achèteraient à prix d'or mais un simple texte de loi que sa supérieure, Lady Sinclair, à la tête du département Justice au Ministère, refusera une fois de plus. Et la jeune femme de le corriger encore quand bien même elle ne puisse douter de la qualité de sa rédaction tout cela parce qu'elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et qu'elle ne renonce jamais, nonobstant la réponse similaire rétorquée :

« C'est trop tôt, ils ne sont pas encore prêts, nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. »

« Pas prêts » Les mot tournent en boucle dans l'esprit d'Hermione, s'insinuant au fond de son échine, ils s'accordent tant à sa propre personne. Elle n'a jamais été prête, juste habile à dissimuler cette faiblesse au point de créer une illusion parfaite. Attraper les évènements les uns après les autres, les classer et réagir en conséquence agir sans réfléchir, suivre le fleuve de la Raison et s'y abreuver jusqu'à l'écœurement. Elle n'était pas prête à courir à la recherche des Horcruxes. S'effacer de la mémoire dans ses parents n'était qu'une action logique pour affronter l'horreur enfin dévoilée. Aurait-elle été un jour prête à les abandonner ? L'irrémédiable de la séparation finale ne prépare pas les enfants au deuil. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir s'y préparer davantage, quelques minutes supplémentaires, seulement, afin de se résoudre à l'adieu.

Elle a cessé ses allers et retours en Australie, incapable de supporter les conséquences de son choix et de se contenter d'être la gentille voisine du couple heureux de présenter leur petite fille nouvellement adoptée. La ressemblance entre eux aurait fini par faire jaser sans que les ex-Granger y comprennent quoique ce soit sordide séquelle d'un sortilège d'oubliette que nul ne sait inverser.

Jamais prête la petite Hermione ! Un lent désespoir qui s'accroche peu à peu à ses épaules au point de ne plus lui arracher de sarcasmes à la perspective que la société magique tout entière semble partager son état. Du moins selon les propos susurrés par sa chef et reflétant sans difficulté ceux du Ministre de la Magie, le vieux Boniface Crawley agissant de son mieux bien qu'à son âge, on ne puisse plus lui reprocher d'avoir ignoré les prémices de la guerre contre Voldemort, tout comme son déroulement ainsi que sa conclusion. Au moins, il était resté en vie et ses mains tremblotantes tiennent la barre d'un vaisseau abimé au calfatage précaire. Difficile de suivre un cap lorsqu'on n'en finit pas de briquer le pont pour effacer le sang toujours frais qui s'insinue entre les planches. Hermione aurait pu en rire, si seulement ses yeux ne relisaient pas en boucle le titre calligraphié avec le plus grand soin.

« De l'unité du monde sorcier de par l'égalité établie entre toutes les espèces magiques »

Maigre ersatz du monde nouveau qui aurait dû surgir à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mille espérances concentrées vers un Ministère neuf qui tel un phare surgissant dans la nuit aurait su guider la population entière vers des temps meilleurs. Si les récifs abordés n'avaient pas été aussi cruels, avalant autant les capitaines que les marins, alors Kingsley aurait été à même de respecter les vœux de Dumbledore comptant sur l'aide de Lupin, de Tonks, de…. Hermione cesse son décompte mortel, il est inutile ces deuils-là, il lui reste tout le temps nécessaire pour les accepter un jour. Il lui faut juste être prête. Et comprendre Harry. Cette étape parait si aisée tout à coup, découvrant pleinement la stupidité de ses vains efforts chaque jour répétés. Il n'est personne pour lire l'avenir, cheminer à petits pas reste la solution la plus évidente, accepter les contradictions et se bercer de résignation jusqu'à lever la tête et fixer la robe accrochée au porte-manteau sur la porte de l'armoire, masquant en partie ce faisant le miroir adossé.

Hermione défie enfin l'ennemi avec grand courage, décomposant la qualité de la soie, la justesse de la coupe et la légèreté aérienne des broderies argentées : une œuvre d'art, signée d'un grand couturier et laissant encore résonner dans ses oreilles la voix de Ron.

« Je te dis même pas le prix ! Une petite fortune ! Tu seras superbe M'ione ! La plus belle pour fêter les trois ans de la victoire ! »

De cela, elle n'en doute guère, non pas tant l'expression d'un narcissisme que l'application bête et méchante du sur-mesure en couture. S'en réjouir serait plus simple, s'y opposer lui ressemblerait plus sauf que cela revient à affronter Ron sur l'épineux sujet des « justes rétributions par rapport aux actions méritantes accomplies durant la guerre ». L'Ordre de Merlin passe encore, Première Classe, évidemment, elle ne peut nier l'immense fierté approuvée en sentant le poids de la breloque sur sa poitrine. Quant au reste du paquetage, elle n'arrive pas à reprocher à Ron de s'y vautrer. Il lui faudrait être intègre pour cela et porter son regard sur les rayonnages s'étalant sur toute la longueur de leur loft londonien la ramène à ses propres bassesses. Se rappeler qu'il ne s'agit que des cadeaux offerts par des anonymes ne suffit plus à dissimuler son malaise. Elle avait été heureuse de se ranger à la version de Ron lui stipulant que ce serait insulter les donateurs que de confier les livres reçus à une bibliothèque. Son rêve de petite fille réalisé lui amène autant de satisfaction qu'une bêtise dissimulée. Dès lors, peu importe son peu d'accointance vis-à-vis des soirées mondaines organisées par les nouveaux riches profitant de la disparition des riches familles Sang-pur, le prix à payer demeure piètre. Pavaner en robe haute-couture quand les cadavres exposés se décomposent toujours sur la place principale du chemin de traverse : tous en rêveraient ! Hermione s'écœure elle-même, se lève et s'éloigne en toute hâte de son bureau. Elle sait très bien que racheter sa culpabilité en s'accrochant à un projet de loi inopportun dans la belle société d'après-guerre s'apparente à un mensonge des plus pitoyables.

Le soir venu, ni sa main droite resserrée sur la fine tige de sa flute de champagne ni l'autre piochant avec régularité parmi les petits fours proposés par les serveurs ne parviennent à combler son malaise persistant. La faute au verre qu'elle se garde bien de vider sans doute, l'érigeant en une barrière dérisoire alors que les autres convives cèdent peu à peu aux douceurs offertes depuis que les discours ordinaires ont été prononcés. Hermione a abandonné Ron au milieu d'un groupe animé, une minorité de vétérans et une majorité de profiteurs réapparus aussitôt le cadavre de Voldemort brûlé. Le prétexte invoqué du buffet manque de crédibilité mais lancé dans un récit épique, le garçon n'y a attaché aucune importance. La bienséance voudrait qu'elle demeure à ses côtés, l'encourageant et acquiesçant en dépit des détails gênants révélés ou de l'exagération manifeste. Ressasser n'aide pas au deuil, certes, en vérité, elle supporte de moins en moins les démonstrations, un brin ridicule, de son amant. Ce jugement de valeur l'excède, de quel droit s'estime-t-elle au-dessus des autres ? Ils ont traversé les mêmes épreuves qu'elle. Enfin, pas tous, mais il lui est impossible d'imaginer que ce seul fait explique ses ressentiments. Peu importe les circonstances, il lui faut concéder n'avoir jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de manifestation du faux-semblant. Que le panel tiré sur le volet des vieilles familles ait été remplacé par ces nouveaux riches n'y change rien : les discussions sont semblables et l'orgie les accompagne. Un entrelacs de serpents qui ondule sans fin pour mieux hypnotiser et ensuite mordre. Elle ne sait pas les imiter, voilà tout.


	2. Chapitre I: (2 sur 2)

Merci pour votre lecture,

* * *

**Chapitre I: Mondanités (2 sur 2)**

Des cheveux blonds disparaissant entre deux groupes la font sursauter et presque se précipiter; avant que l'idiotie de la manœuvre ne se révèle à son esprit. Belle réponse, mais est-il nécessaire de se demander comment Drago Malefoy aurait jugé cette assemblée ? L'aurait-il jugé elle, la _Miss-je-sais-tout_ enfin perdue ? Un bruit de verre brisé accompagné de rires enthousiastes la ramène à Ron, apparemment incapable de remplir la fontaine de champagne. La magie lui offre une seconde chance puis une troisième. L'illusion présentée achève la jeune femme, si seulement il était aussi simple de réparer un monde brisé. Ergoter sur Drago Malefoy compose un dérivé pitoyable. Qu'importe que le Serpentard soit à son aise au milieu des mondanités écœurantes, ce nouveau monde, pâle copie de l'ancien, n'est plus le sien et Hermione se réjouit que sa fuite l'ait empêché de connaître le sort de sa mère. Il reste étrange de songer que périr lors de la Bataille de Poudlard tel Lucius ait été préférable à un jugement rendu par les vainqueurs. L'écœurement revient, terminer sa coupe en trois gorgées l'aggrave. Un brusque brouhaha en provenance des portes de la salle lui permet de se reprendre tandis que des murmures mi-figue mi-raisin s'élèvent.

Le proverbe semble se retourner en la défaveur des nouveaux entrants bien que leur arrivée fasse figure de clou de la soirée. Le Survivant et son épouse daignant enfin se montrer, ou plutôt l'inverse tant la présence de Ginny Weasley - désormais Potter, éclipse celle d'Harry et éveille en conséquence des remous malveillants. Nul doute quant à l'entrée de la vedette, sa robe égale celle d'Hermione et surclasse celles des autres invitées, le décolleté en plus, à la limite de l'indécence sans doute mais porté avec une telle allure qu'il souligne la force de la jeune femme autant que sa beauté pâle. De plus, personne ne manque de reconnaître dans le vert sombre rehaussé d'or les couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead, soulignées par les griffes découpées au niveau des épaules. L'attrapeuse de l'équipe en tête du championnat pour la deuxième année consécutive soulève la foule quand les exploits passés de son cher et tendre frôlent le réchauffé. Misère infâme des temps neufs dans laquelle se délecte pourtant Harry au contraire des rabat-joie murmurant entre leurs dents à propos d'une culotte mal-portée composant un affront terrible à sa virilité.

De cela, Hermione n'a pas à être convaincue, la jeune femme étant, au contraire, accablée par la persistance des valeurs traditionnalistes chez les sorciers. Elle en étouffe un petit rire, comment peut-elle espérer que les elfes de maison ne soient plus considérés comme des esclaves alors qu'une grande partie de ses concitoyens s'offusquent que Ginny mène une carrière professionnelle et contraigne, quelle horreur, son époux à assumer l'éducation de leur petit garçon. Aucun d'eux n'a su lire le choix conjoint des deux parents tant il diffère du chemin tracé devant les pieds de Celui-qui-a-triomphé-du-plus-grand-mage-noir-de-tous-les-temps.

Pourtant Harry s'était efforcé de les satisfaire, obtenant dans les six mois au sortir de la guerre son diplôme _d'auror_ et enchaînant les missions jusqu'à la naissance de James. Version officielle, au bien confortable, puisqu'elle permet d'occulter certains évènements dont Hermione lui reproche toujours la dramatique conclusion. Il est si facile de placer sur des épaules autres que les siennes ses propres fautes. Ron salue son ami d'une voix tonitruante sous les flashs des appareils photos sans s'apercevoir de la gêne de ce dernier. Comment peut-elle blâmer Harry d'avoir préféré se retirer quand elle n'affronte plus que des moulins ? Ni même s'étonner de ce bébé arrivé si tôt : Ginny et Harry veulent simplement vivre. Apposer une naissance sur les morts nombreux aide la première à reformer sa famille décimée. Et pour le second, construire ce qui lui a été refusé forme son vœu le plus cher. Dès lors offrir à Teddy un petit frère, veiller sur les deux petits et les regarder grandir surpasse n'importe quel combat et devenir la risée de son service de par ses horaires de bureau strictement respectés un faible prix à supporter. Ron déblatère, Harry hoche la tête avec une application feinte, il est certain que le garçon ne jalouse pas le poste d'agent de liaison diplomatique confié au cadet des Weasley. Autour d'eux, les convives s'amènent puis se dispersent, davantage séduits par le vin coulant à flot et passionnés par l'introduction d'alcool _moldu_ depuis que le _whisky-pur-feu_ a fait les frais de la purge post-guerre. Aucune nuance décidément dans les actions du Ministère, soupire Hermione en songeant que les fonctionnaires zélés n'avaient même pas compris que les vieilles familles ne goûtent pas le whisky du commun des mortels. Une question de prestige qui dépassait les clivages _moldus_-_sorciers_ et dont les Sang-purs ne se sont jamais aperçus. Finalement, tout raser pour recommencer ne garantit pas un gain d'intelligence, à défaut d'éclairer certains choix.

« Hermione. »

La jeune femme sursaute et esquisse automatiquement un sourire devant son camarade ayant laissé sa femme –consentante- en pâture pour s'éclipser. Une chose qui ne change pas, se perdre dans son travail pour éviter de confronter leur amitié avait composé un stratagème sans utilité.

« Tu es resplendissante, affiche Harry, soucieux des regards se posant sur eux nonobstant les éclats de rire sur-joués de Ginny.

— Tu avais raison. Ils n'auraient pas épargné Severus. Et c'est lui qui a gagné en quelque sorte »

Le courage des premières paroles s'est amenuisé en une vague hésitation tant les mots prononcés sont douloureux. Non pas la reconnaissance de sa naïveté que le rappel du sort de Severus Rogue. Harry étouffe une grimace, la douleur est partagée après tout.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on espérait, murmure-t-il, au moins, le bonheur de Ron réchauffe les cœurs. »

Hermione n'a pas manqué l'insistance de son camarade sur le dernier terme et se rend soudain compte de la capacité de son meilleur ami à deviner ses atermoiements de quoi soulever un malaise lorsqu'elle se heurte à sa propre incapacité l'empêchant déballer en réflexe le même discours tempéré que celui tenu à Molly Weasley.

Une brusque intervention l'empêche néanmoins de poursuivre plus loin ses confidences, menée par Ron, Lady Sinclair vient de rejoindre le bal et s'empresse de monopoliser Harry sans paraître remarquer Hermione. Lequel n'a pas le temps de marquer l'incorrection avant d'être assailli de questions et de devoir s'abandonner aux serres de sa directrice. Hermione s'engouffre dans l'anonymat offert et s'éloigne au plus vite tandis que la grande femme aux cheveux argentés étend ses ailes sur sa proie.

Sa fuite l'amène au refuge constitué par les toilettes où elle affecte de retoucher son maquillage avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa manœuvre. Le mascara n'a pas coulé et ne le fera pas du fait du sort jeté, il ne lui reste qu'à contempler le miroir et regagner son calme. Cela sans compter avec le décalage présenté par son reflet : une femme inconnue l'observe, sûre d'elle, tirée à quatre épingles et ne lui ressemblant pas du tout. Son malaise augmente, elle aimerait voir voler le verre le miroir formerait mille éclats sur le sol et balaierait la fausseté ambiante. Une tendre espérance qui revient la gifler à revers tandis qu'Hermione se souvient des vitres explosées et des débris crissant sous ses chaussures alors qu'elle courait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle ferme les yeux, fuyant la mort une fois encore. Affolée par les cadavres sur lesquels elle avait trébuché et ayant perdu Ron quand un haut-parleur magique beuglait des menaces à l'égard des Mangemorts réfugiés dans l'école et que Harry s'amenait vers son destin. Ses mains serrent le marbre des lavabos à s'en blanchir les jointures et il lui semble réentendre la voix de Drago. Elle relève la tête et soulève ses paupières, le reflet arbore la perfection de la superficialité mais dans la détresse tordant ses traits, elle se reconnait à nouveau.

Se consoler de par la certitude maladroite que Drago Malefoy n'est pas eu à contempler l'enveloppe vide de Narcissa n'en finissant pas de pourrir sans que la mort ne l'apaise ne lui suffit plus. Pas davantage que celle lui rappelant que Severus Rogue n'a pas eu à subir un tel châtiment que son ancien professeur n'a pas eu l'âme arrachée et n'a pas été, ensuite, exposé sur le chemin de Traverse en compagnie des autres traitres et Mangemorts pour le seul crime d'avoir aidé ses anciens élèves à s'échapper. Hermione ne peut plus confier ce fardeau sur les épaules d'Harry ni même l'endosser à sa place. Les minauderies de Sinclair valent parole d'évangile et son témoignage n'aurait pas pu sauver son professeur de potion.

Prétendre le contraire compose un camouflet stupide, partager sa peine aurait été un sacrifice inutile qui n'aurait eu que l'avantage de la débarrasser à jamais de ses souffrances. Harry a raison, hier comme aujourd'hui, il lui faut s'en convaincre et accepter son bonheur. Sans regarder en arrière. Pourtant, Hermione se surprend à se demander si c'est un dilemme similaire qui a poussé Severus Rogue à refuser de se défendre avant de s'empoisonner en pleine audience.


	3. Chapitre II: Gueule de bois (1 sur 2)

_Toutes mes excuses pour le délai, je n'avais pourtant pas la gueule de bois mais bon poster deux fois de suite le même extrait... Chapeau...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre II: Gueule de bois (1 sur 2)**

Au réveil, un lancinant martellement ondulant de son front à ses tempes combiné à la persistance d'un sifflement noie Hermione dans une confusion telle qu'elle se redresse brutalement avant de retomber sur ses draps froissés, un supplément de malaise en guise de prompt châtiment. Considérer que son état la renvoie aux souvenirs de la bataille de Poudlard lui parait un parfait résumé de la fadeur de son existence. À vrai dire, elle aurait été heureuse de remonter dans le temps, ne serait-ce que pour s'offrir une bouffée des espérances gigantesques qui la consumaient alors. Ses peurs envolées en un seul instant et la main de Ron enserrant la sienne. La jeune femme réitère son premier mouvement avec lenteur, dégrisée par une amertume qu'elle ne peut plus simplement ravaler. Son bel happy-end qui s'étale à ses côtés, avachi dans son smoking hors de prix et désormais taché, un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres et des ronflements jouant en canon avec les tambours de son propre crâne.

Le caractère pitoyable de la scène ne lui arrache pourtant aucun ressentiment, elle n'en veut qu'à elle-même, la grande Granger, magicienne hors-pair, que deux flutes de champagne conduisent à la nausée. La belle du Trio-d 'Or comme certains journalistes avaient osé la qualifier, piochant avec allégresse dans le stock de potion anti-gueule de bois de son amant. A moins qu'il n'y ait eu d'autres coupes ? Elle ne s'en souvient pas. De l'arrivée de Ron si. Bien après elle. Lui revient en écho le mensonge du reflet sur le miroir des toilettes grand luxe de la salle de réception du ministère. Elle n'avait pas réapparu à la soirée, elle s'était éclipsée, s'extirpant ensuite du poêle contemporain du loft afin de rejoindre le plus vite possible son lit et d'oublier. Puis Ron était rentré. Avaient-ils ? Hermione hausse les épaules, s'il n'était pas en mesure de se changer… Peut-être aurait-elle pu glisser vers la moquerie, si la dernière phrase prononcée par Ron avant qu'il ne sombre dans son lourd sommeil d'ivrogne ne lui était pas revenue subitement à l'esprit :

« M'ione, Harry et Ginny, ils sont trop heureux, faut qu'on fasse un bébé nous aussi ! »

Le haut-le-cœur l'envahit, maîtrisé de justesse de par l'action de la potion ingérée plus tôt. Une fois encore, le mensonge serait aisé, reprocher à Ron de vouloir aller trop vite, placer sur son cher idiot au grand cœur d'amant la responsabilité d'une parole prononcée sans réfléchir. Mais une énième gaffe de Ron ne l'aurait pas touchée ainsi, elle ne peut le nier : le choc reste d'autant plus terrible qu'il appuie pile-poil sur un point douloureux. Celui du véritable deuil qu'elle ne parvient pas à terminer, celui des lèvres de celui qu'elle avait longtemps désiré sur les siennes. Cette plénitude ressentie alors que les résistants victorieux foulaient au pied le cadavre de Voldemort, si transportés par l'ardeur de la bataille qu'ils ne voyaient pas leurs morts ; cette sensation ultime de jouissance à l'idée de pouvoir tout posséder, l'euphorie d'une liberté chèrement gagnée et méritée. Hermione avait accepté de tout son être ce pouvoir lui permettant de nier ses mains rouges, de replacer nettement la barrière entre le bien et le mal à contrario de la petite voix toujours bloquée au croisement des deux couloirs aux tapisseries sinople et argent. Et alors que Ron l'embrassait, elle avait vu toute sa vie future s'étaler devant elle, routinière sans doute mais si calme, si apaisée. Leur mariage, leurs enfants, une petite fille qu'elle aurait appelée Rose, jouant dans un joli jardin à poursuivre les papillons avant d'être rejointe par son petit frère. Hugo. Comme son auteur favori ; une existence simple mais bénie.

Un doux rêve que l'amère reconstruction avait, peu à peu, estompé. Ron cédant aux sirènes de la gloire quand elle ne désire que la quiétude de la retraite hors des projecteurs. Ron qui décroche enfin une existence à part entière, goutant la lumière au lieu de n'être qu'un énième Weasley balancé sans réflexion par le _Choixpeau_ à Gryffondor. Ron relevant les épaules et qui accepte d'aller de l'avant au milieu de sa famille endeuillée ; n'avait-il pas, par-là même, effacé l'étrange décalage offert par Molly et Arthur Weasley ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient librement pleurer la mort de Percy ? Son amant a fait preuve d'un courage bien supérieur au sien, une témérité qui lui ressemble tant. Hermione le sait bien, au fond d'elle, si elle a gratté de ses propres ongles son doux rêve, ce n'est que parce qu'elle ne sait toujours pas abandonner comme Harry avait su s'y résigner. Incapable de construire un foyer paisible quand, loin d'être balayée, l'injustice n'avait fait que changer de forme.

Rayer les Sangs-pur de la société sorcière pour promouvoir une égalité parfaite s'avère une utopie effroyable à appliquer. Pas pire que celle menée par Voldemort, clame la majorité de ses collègues mais il est impossible d'aplanir la différence. Sans cette dernière, nul ne demeure unique et seule la diversité compose une nation unie. Bien sûr, Hermione a avalé quelques couleuvres, renonçant peu à peu à mener son combat sur tous les fronts pour se concentrer finalement sur les créatures magiques. Après tout, par le biais de l'égalité entre sorciers et créatures magiques, se développe une route parfaite vers la création du monde uni dans lequel elle aurait désiré élever ses enfants.

Sa belle route s'est transformée en chemin désert, puis en friche, puis en rien : elle n'affronte décidément que des moulins et aucun de ses actes n'a une quelconque utilité. Hermione se retourne vers le lit, Ron ronfle encore, pratiquement attendrissant si l'alcool n'aggravait pas le volume sonore. Il finirait sans doute par voir le côté sombre de la gloire et rêverait à nouveau d'une maison à l'identique du Terrier. Cela Hermione le sait aussi, mais elle ne l'attendra pas, parce qu'ils ne regarderont plus dans la même direction ; parce qu'elle n'arrive plus à imaginer ni la couleur des volets, ni celle du paillasson ; parce qu'elle ne tirera plus de satisfaction dans ce mirage trop bien ordonné.

Elle n'est pas prête à s'étioler, à figurer la grenouille dans son eau peu à peu chauffée, non, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione Granger désire un basculement. Un combat neuf, stupide comme la plupart des quêtes mais apte à lui redonner le goût de vivre. Une idée qui germe de plus en plus vite dans son esprit désormais réveillé, une folie même, à laquelle le hibou officiel venant tambouriner à la fenêtre offre une excuse parfaite. Elle ne prend pas la peine de décacheter le sceau si reconnaissable du Ministère de la Justice, elle pourrait réciter sans hésitation la teneur du billet, soit une banale copie du ton des précédents. Inutile de s'y attarder, Hermione n'a plus le temps, ne lui reste que celui de se préparer rapidement avant de se précipiter vers le poêle après avoir attrapé une poignée de _poudre_ _de_ _cheminette_.

« Où ce que tu vas ? » La voix empâtée de Ron possède des accents trainants d'outre-tombe. Son mensonge en retour n'en est presque pas un.

« Au ministère, une réunion à propos des projets de loi en cours.

— Pfou ! Et bien bon courage, c'est tous des crétins prétentieux là-bas… » La vérité enfin entrevue au réveil, Hermione aurait pu s'en réjouir, avant, si ses pensées n'étaient pas déjà intégralement tournées vers son objectif.

Son atterrissage la place aussitôt face à son avantage principal, celui d'apparaitre dans l'âtre d'une des cheminées ponctuant le grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie à une heure où la majorité des rigoureux employés se donnent déjà corps et âmes pour la glorieuse restauration. Mise à part le regard en coin, mais clairement désapprobateur, du portier, Hermione ne croise nul individu susceptible de mettre en péril sa nouvelle mission auto-attribuée. Elle s'épargne par la même occasion un mensonge bancal au moment d'annoncer à l'ascenseur sa destination, tout à fait à l'opposé du Département de la justice magique, en un sous-sol si éloigné qu'il ne possède plus de numéro mais simplement des lettres dorées à demi-mangées par la rouille et fort désuètes: « Archives généalogiques du bon peuple sorcier ».

Toutefois, à l'inverse de nombre de ses contemporains, ce genre d'accueil ne rebute en rien Hermione Granger, laquelle s'empresse de franchir les lourdes portes et pénètre dans un vaste amphithéâtre aux murs recouverts de rouleaux classés avec le plus grand soin. Un brin déstabilisée, la jeune femme reste figée, n'osant rompre l'ordre affiché et ne sachant guère par où débuter sa recherche. Une voix grave ne tarde pourtant pas à la tirer de ses songes.

« Hermione Granger, vous ne trouverez rien ici ».

Le visage à demi-caché dans l'ombre, l'inconnu vêtu d'une robe sorcière noire n'a pas spécialement l'air engageant, mais lorsqu'on s'est accoutumé à combattre des _Mangemorts_, il en faut plus pour être effrayé.

« Et pourquoi cela ?

— Vous êtes une _née_-_moldue_, soupire l'homme d'un ton patient que ne relève pas Hermione, soudain excédée parce ce qui ressemble à un vilain réchauffé.

— Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Je suis une sorcière comme les autres ! » s'exclame-t-elle, à la fois vexée et lassée de devoir toujours se justifier.

En guise de réponse, l'homme se contente de tendre la main jusqu'à ce qu'un rouleau échappé de son rayonnage vienne s'y poser et qu'il le déroule précautionneusement.

« Vous voyez bien ! Votre rouleau est vide ! Qu'espérez-vous y découvrir ? C'est bien trop tôt ! »


	4. Chapitre II : (2 sur 2)

_Dans la foulée de la correction du faux chapitre II (1 sur 2), la fin de ce dernier. Bonne lecture! J'espère avoir été assez crédible pour la petite part d'invention tentée..._

* * *

**Chapitre II: (2 sur 2)**

* * *

Répondant à son geste, Hermione s'approche d'un pas vif pour constater à son tour qu'effectivement, le parchemin est vierge mise à part, tracé soigneusement avec moult enrobage ses noms, prénoms et date de naissance. Choquée, elle fixe celui identifié à présent comme l'archiviste des lieux, cherchant un signe de duplicité quelconque. Mais, nonobstant le fait que ce dernier persiste à conserver la moitié de son visage dans l'ombre, l'homme parait de bonne foi et sincèrement interloqué par le malaise de la jeune femme. Malaise qui s'accentue de secondes en secondes puisque plaçant Hermione face à un cauchemar routinier mais toujours aussi terrible. Encaisser encore, encore, courber le dos. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop: elle ne peut retenir sa colère.

«Je ne suis pas née de rien ! Aucun humain n'apparait par génération spontanée ! Je suis devenue une sorcière grâce à mes parents _moldus_, mes grands-parents _moldus_, mes arrières grands-parents _moldus_, des générations d'ancêtres _moldus _! »

L'archiviste écoute sans mot dire son plaidoyer, fronçant simplement avec régularité les sourcils puis déclarant simplement alors qu'Hermione reprend son souffle.

« Je n'y avais jamais songé. Ce sont là de bons arguments, Miss Granger. Quelle satisfaction de les entendre ! Je ne regrette pas que vous ayez brisé ma solitude. »

D'une façon machinale, l'homme amorce quelques pas, révélant au passage sa triste apparence. Non pas tant son âge, la cinquantaine approchant, vu ses cheveux grisonnants aux tempes que la partie gauche de sa figure, affaissée comme fondue et recomposée en d'affreuses boursouflures ne laissant émerger aux milieux des chairs un œil mécanique. Horrifiée par ce qui ne peut être qu'une séquelle d'un sort de magie noire, Hermione retient un mouvement de recul. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être choquée, ce n'est pas la première gueule cassée qu'elle contemple. Dans l'espoir de masquer sa gêne, elle relance la conversation.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes archiviste ? »

L'homme parait réfléchir, puis répond doucement,

« Cela fera bientôt trente ans, trente ans que Dumbledore m'a permis d'occuper cette charge, dès mes _Aspics_ obtenues, un grand homme que Dumbledore.

— Vous êtes ici depuis votre sortie de Poudlard ! » s'étonne la jeune femme.

L'autre hausse les épaules puis ajoute, je sortais davantage, avant, et de désigner vaguement son visage, mais, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les gens. Dumbledore le savait bien. J'aurai aimé lui renvoyer davantage l'ascenseur, lâche-t-il finalement dans un long soupir, Hermione Granger, vous avez raison, j'ai été idiot de respecter les traditions. J'aurai adoré mettre en place cette réforme à vos côtés, Miss, dommage, au moins, aurai-je eu la chance de faire face à mes erreurs avant la fin.

— La fin ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Vous ne le savez pas ? Ce service sera bientôt fermé, et ses archives détruites. Ainsi naitra le Nouveau Monde désiré par notre cher ministre.

— Comment…. Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas faire cela !

— On ne peut pas bâtir un monde fondé sur l'égalité entre tous si chacun possède des rouleaux de taille différente, plaque l'archiviste d'un ton monocorde.

— C'est l'inverse ! Comment ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé sans archives ! explose Hermione, je ne peux le croire ! Je refuse ! »

Et la jeune femme de joindre les actes à la parole, vidant son sac de son contenu avant d'esquisser un sort d'extension indétectable puis d'enchainer sur la seconde partie de son plan. S'emparant, tout d'abord, du rouleau vierge sur lequel elle comptait prendre ses notes et saisissant ensuite sa baguette dans l'autre main. Doucement, elle commence à psalmodier une formule ancienne puis prenant courage, elle répète son incantation d'une voix plus ferme. Un à un, puis deux à deux, trois à trois, tous les rouleaux sortent de leur rayonnage et se dupliquent. Aussitôt, les copies retournent sagement à leur place tandis que les originaux se déroulent, chaque caractère se dédoublant à son tour pour former de longs filaments qui viennent s'inscrire sur le parchemin vierge. La copie terminée, chaque rouleau disparait dans le vide sans fond du sac.

L'archiviste ne tarde pas à préciser qu'à son avis, ce n'est pas là agir en bon fonctionnaire de l'Etat, mais il se garde bien de l'arrêter, souriant au contraire face à la prestation offerte. Épuisée, Hermione replie avec précaution son rouleau avant de ramasser son sac et de le tendre à l'archiviste.

« Mon exemplaire, les votre. Vous êtes l'archiviste, à vous de protéger notre passé.

— Hermione Granger, se sera un honneur que de compléter votre rouleau. Il me semble qu'il me faille chercher du côté du rouleau Weasley, un parchemin épais ! » Et de s'apprêter à appeler le registre Weasley avant que le regard attristé d'Hermione ne lui fasse stopper son geste.

« J'aurai plaisir à m'intéresser à votre ascendance ! tente-t-il de se racheter sans plus de succès, faites ce que vous devez faire Hermione, n'hésitez-pas. »

Cette fois-ci, une légère lueur s'incarne dans les prunelles noires de la jeune femme, qui murmure en retour.

« Quel est votre nom ?

— Archiviste me conviendra tout à fait, » répond l'homme non sans tâter en réflexe son visage ravagé.

Une brusque révélation glace soudain le cœur d'Hermione, figée d'un seul coup face à la conclusion implacable qui s'impose à elle.

« Vous êtes Thomas Flensher, celui qui a retrouvé et sauvé Alice et Frank Londubat. »

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'une horreur encore plus insoutenable puisse s'incarner dans les traits rongés de son interlocuteur. Une peine atroce que même l'œil mécanique accompagne.

« Je n'ai sauvé personne. Pas même mon Alice. Elle était si jolie mon Alice, elle m'a toujours compris.

— Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû me souvenir, commence Hermione,

— Qu'Alice était ma sœur ? Avec son malheur, plus personne ne s'est souvenu de son nom de naissance, les époux Londubat abominablement torturés, cela suffisait pour les gros titres. Elle était si jolie, Alice, si douce, si impertinente, elle n'aura pas pu trouver de meilleur mari que Frank, ils étaient heureux, nous étions heureux mais il y a eu Voldemort, contenant sa souffrance, Thomas Flensher clôt son œil épargné puis reprend, avec son retour, j'ai attendu qu'il vienne ici, mais jamais, jamais… »

Partageant sa peine, Hermione se retient de préciser que c'est certainement son statut de sang-mêlé qui a détourné Voldemort d'un tel lieu. L'explication ne servirait à rien. En revanche, elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Et Neville ?

— Il n'avait pas besoin d'un monstre à ses côtés, sa grand-mère était là pour veiller sur lui, et, il ajoute à voix basse, il ressemble tant à sa mère, je n'ai jamais pu me résigner à aller la voir. Ma belle petite Alice… » rouvrant l'œil et fixant la jeune femme, il balbutie doucement, cela n'a pas été simple pour Neville, je sais bien, un tel traumatisme, cela laisse des traces dans la magie, mais il a surmonté tout ça. C'est un homme courageux à présent. Hermione, ne reste pas en arrière, tu as fait de grandes choses déjà, mais ne t'arrête pas, ne regrette rien. Rien. »

Comprenant que Thomas désire, par pudeur, conclure leur échange ainsi de manière à ne pas laisser échapper les sanglots le rattrapant, Hermione lui promet de faire tout ce qui est en sa mesure pour mener son projet à bien puis s'enfuit après l'avoir salué sans parvenir à contenir ses propres larmes.

Le visage empli d'une détermination consolidée, la jeune femme rentre chez elle, décidée à annoncer à Ron ses résolutions. Néanmoins, le vide de l'appartement l'oblige à adapter ses intentions. Aussi, elle commence par fouiller ses affaires jusqu'à extraire un vieux sac auquel il manque des perles et qu'elle secoue pour ôter la poussière. Se refusant à songer davantage qu'à la stricte application de son plan, elle rassemble ses bagages et les range dans la précieuse relique sans s'apercevoir qu'elle use d'une intensité similaire à celle l'ayant envahie quand trois ans plus tôt, il lui avait fallu organiser la chasse aux _Horcruxes_. En dépit de ses espérances, Ron n'est toujours pas réapparu alors que ses préparatifs, eux, sont terminés. Hermione se décide à errer encore un peu à travers leur loft, lorgnant sa belle bibliothèque, les photos dont les sujets paraissent la contempler avec sévérité. Son malaise revient, elle le repousse en songeant aux précieux rouleaux désormais stockés eux-aussi dans son sac magique.

Elle n'a plus le choix, sa mission se déroule à ses pieds, elle le doit à Severus Rogue, elle le doit à son sacrifice, elle retrouvera ses anciens condisciples. Et après, elle ne sait pas trop, mais en tout cas, elle les aidera dans la mesure de ses possibilités. La vérité incomplète ainsi détaillée lui chatouille le nez, il n'est plus temps de reculer, son devoir ne s'étend pas seulement à la figure de son ancien professeur. Il s'enroule aussi autour de celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, au détour d'un couloir sombre, avant de suivre ce dernier jusqu'au croisement aux tapisseries aux couleurs de Serpentard. Les cris reviennent et résonnent une fois de plus dans son crâne, le beuglement métallique du porte-voix du Ministère s'y rajoute. Elle n'aurait pas dû oublier Drago Malefoy. Ses doigts se referment sur un bout de papier qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, posé derrière le réveil matin. Ron l'informe de son obligation vis-à-vis d'une garden-party à l'ambassade bulgare. Hermione froisse le papier entre ses doigts mais ne le jette pas, elle glisse plutôt dans la poche de son pantalon puis ramasse son sac et, un sourire figé sur les lèvres, _transplane_.


	5. Chapitre III : Ascendance (1 sur 2)

_Toutes mes excuses pour le délai._

* * *

**Chapitre III :  Ascendance (1 sur 2) **

Le roulis bercerait presque Hermione, si ses pensées ne cessaient pas de gratter petit à petit ses souvenirs non pas comme une pellicule recouvrant de l'or fin mais plutôt une croûte encore fraîche sur une plaie qui ne demande qu'à saigner. Le ferry ondule pourtant sur une mer à peine agitée, une houle légère de fin d'été pour un spectacle paisible que la jeune femme se refuse à contempler enfermée dans sa cabine, elle laisse ses yeux courir sur les feuillets tirés des archives volées — sauvées, qu'elle a ensorcelées avant d'embarquer en direction de la France. Rien ne la distingue des _Moldus_ voisins, précaution indispensable de manière à semer d'éventuels poursuivants et lui garantissant de franchir sans encombre les frontières. L'occasion de sourire s'offre à elle devant une faille qui aurait plu à Dumbledore, cette certitude des sorciers envers leur propre supériorité les empêchant de songer qu'un membre de leur communauté pourrait s'abaisser à cheminer parmi les _Moldus. _

Hermione profiterait, toutefois, bien mieux de cet avantage si son esprit ne la ramenait pas en arrière. Vers Ron, tout d'abord, lui qui devait, à présent, s'être aperçu de son départ, vers ses autres amis ensuite, en dépit de la crainte enfantine réveillée vis-à-vis de sa peur de l'abandon. Qui s'inquiéterait de la disparition de la fade Hermione, la _Miss-je-sais-tout_, mariée à son travail ? L'inverse lorgne vers la peine infligée aux siens. Dès lors, rien d'étonnant à ce que la jeune femme se soit plongée dans l'étude de ses dossiers à la recherche d'une piste à emprunter. Un cercle vicieux doit le demeurer. Une anicroche la titille tout de même, rompant ses résolutions pour lui renvoyer à la figure des images anciennes qu'elle n'ose pas chasser malgré la douleur engendrée. Celles-ci pourraient disparaitre sans jamais revenir et souffrir, c'est savoir qu'on vit.

Le visage de sa mère vient la visiter à chaque embardée du ferry, crispé et nauséeux comme la femme ne manque pas de le signaler. Terrible constat que de s'apercevoir qu'un doigté magique de précisions quant à la pause d'un bridge ne dispense pas du mal de mer. De quoi regretter la lubie de sa fille pour la traversée et retenir mille noms d'oiseaux à l'égard de son mari ayant cédé à cette dernière. Après tout, l'ouverture du tunnel sous la Manche leur garantissait un voyage court, calme et reposant à l'opposé du calvaire supporté par Madame Granger. En y repensant, Hermione se surprend à ressentir davantage de culpabilité maintenant qu'à l'époque où son égoïsme de petite fille avait dominé. Quoique, ce n'était pas tant l'expression d'une insensibilité que celle d'un malaise ressenti envers ce monde nouveau qu'elle foulait depuis si peu d'années. Confrontée à des gens capables de _transplaner_ d'un lieu à un autre au gré de leurs envies, elle en était venue à placer une grande importance au cheminement plutôt qu'à la seule arrivée. Le long trajet du Poudlard Express avait accompagné chaque transition et il lui était impossible de remplacer la vieille locomotive à vapeur par l'usage d'un TGV à la rapidité d'un escargot pour peu qu'une échelle sorcière soit employée. Choisir le ferry lors de ses vacances en France avait été, d'une part, un moyen de consolider son existence entre deux plans mais surtout l'occasion rêvée de se rassurer quant à l'affection de ses parents. Après tout, son père avait cédé immédiatement face à son caprice, incapable de résister à sa fille qui lui manquait tellement et tentant d'agir comme si Hermione suivait simplement une scolarité à distance.

Ses yeux se brouillent, dans un réflexe, la jeune femme ferme ses paupières de toutes ses forces et crispe ses lèvres. Elle ne peut pas pleurer, elle n'est plus une enfant, mais une sorcière adulte ayant décidé de retrouver la trace de trois anciens camarades d'école, accessoirement Mangemort et accessoirement recherchés par le Ministère de la magie. Par-là, elle payerait sa dette auprès de feu Severus Rogue et pourrait aller de l'avant. Mais pas trop loin quand même puisque dans l'incapacité de se projeter ne serait-ce que dans un futur proche ni même d'envisager les actes à venir en cas de succès. Ou de défaite. Une superbe impression de désordre ambiant à l'opposée totale de son caractère qui l'affole et la soulage à la fois. Oublier un plan de carrière, c'est aussi se prendre en pleine face une liberté insoupçonnée. Une overdose délicate à gérer qui l'avait conduite jusque dans un ferry en direction de la France.

Un résultat aimable que sa logique aime cependant à corroborer : le principe d'une cavale réussie repose dans la fuite la plus lointaine possible et laisser une mer entre soi et ses poursuivants parait une tactique sensée. De là à imaginer qu'Hermione place ses pas dans ceux empruntés par Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy, par contre, il demeure un décalage que la jeune femme ne se réside pas à franchir. L'abandon d'un poste de gratte-papier à peine amélioré au Ministère de la Magie n'étant pas –encore – un acte criminel. Cette pensée glace aussitôt l'ex-Gryffondor, non pas véritablement une réaction à sa propre folie que la teneur des actes reprochés aux trois ex-Serpentard. Une piqûre plus douloureuse au niveau de son bras qui affole ses sens et l'oblige à calmer sa respiration avant de reporter son attention sur son travail en cours.

Les glaçantes lettres gothiques annonçant la précieuse généalogie Malefoy a, néanmoins, raison de son courage et Hermione préfère s'emparer des feuillets détaillant l'arbre généalogique de Pansy. Quelques secondes de lecture suffisent à éveiller son intérêt et la conduisent à négliger sur le champ la lignée paternelle. Nul doute que la fortune soit de son côté, la mère de Pansy Parkinson se prénommait Violette de Montrésor. Soit un patronyme dont la consonance accompagne à la perfection son voyage. Avide de décrypter tous les aboutissements de sa découverte, Hermione dévore littéralement chaque feuillet sans n'éprouver de difficultés quant à l'interprétation des données extraites : contrairement à ses camarades, elle a toujours été très attentive lors des leçons d'histoire de la magie. En conséquence, il lui aisé d'établir une corrélation quant à l'arrivée sur le sol anglais en 1793 d'une branche de la famille Montrésor dont est issue ladite Violette et la Révolution Française.

L'exploit n'est pas à négliger : l'histoire de la magie, comme son homologue _moldue_, a très souvent les pieds bien enracinés dans le sol dont elle est originaire et mis à part un encart lors de leur sixième année, l'enseignement reçu n'avait jamais foulé le continent. Pour le reste, savoir que la Révolution Française cache également une révolte contre le pouvoir des nobles familles de Sang-pur et que Maximilien de Robespierre avait été bien inspiré par un sorcier _né_-_moldu_ lors de la promulgation de la loi des suspects, dépasse de loin la culture générale. De même, peu se doutent que la majorité des guillotines révolutionnaires avait été ensorcelée de manière à neutraliser la magie des sorciers subissant le sort des nobles guillotinés par les sans-culottes lors de la Terreur. Une grande partie du lignage Montrésor en avait perdu la tête et ceux l'ayant gardé sur les épaules avaient jugé préférable d'émigrer en Angleterre et d'y demeurer le plus longtemps possible nonobstant quelques téméraires acceptant de rentrer sur leurs terres natales dès l'amnistie de 1802. Les différentes branches ayant, toutefois, gardé contact si l'on en croit certaines unions émaillant tout le XIXe siècle. Ergoter sur la consanguinité des familles nobles n'étant pas à l'ordre du jour, Hermione se contente de boire pleinement à la coupe de la connaissance, rassurée une fois encore par sa rapidité à téter le savoir sous toutes ses formes. De nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, la jeune femme n'a aucune peine à élaborer sa stratégie : si Pansy Parkinson avait trouvé refuge en France, il était plus que certain qu'elle aurait recherché l'appui de sa famille maternelle. Quant à songer qu'il lui faut suivre pratiquement un trajet similaire à ses pérégrinations estivales, elle se refuse à en goûter la moindre ironie.

La nostalgie s'accroche toutefois à son échine lorsqu'après un long trajet en bus, elle se retrouve à fouler les trottoirs de la petite localité de Montrésor, accrochée à la Loire. Bien sûr, sa visite précédente en Val de Loire s'était concentrée sur les principaux édifices royaux, Chambord et Chenonceau éclipsant nécessairement le château du village de Montrésor en dépit de deux tours conservées de la forteresse médiévale et du beau logis Renaissance attenant. Pourtant, en passant près la place principale, Hermione ne peut négliger une impression de déjà vue et s'attend presque à apercevoir la voiture de location au côté de laquelle son père replie, à l'envers, une carte sans oser accuser son épouse de les avoir égarés. Patiente, sa mère l'avait laissé rouspéter et s'était approchée de la Collégiale avec Hermione, sachant bien que son mari finirait par remarquer leur trajet tracé au stylo bille rouge et comprendrait qu'il aurait bien dû tourner à gauche et non pas à droite au croisement précédent.

L'église n'a pas changé et ses lourdes portes sont ouvertes en cet après-midi de septembre où quelques touristes continuent de s'égarer. Hermione s'avance un peu, mais n'ose finalement pas entrer, submergée une fois de plus par l'immense dissonance. Les sorciers n'ont pas de religion, tout au plus décortiquent-ils les livres sacrés des monothéismes en guise de distraction, félicitant au passage Moïse pour le choix de son bâton, en cèdre, naturellement, avec un ventricule de Djinn. Gênée, la jeune femme choisit de poursuivre sa route jusqu'au château devant lequel un groupe de japonais patiente. La sensation étrange de violer les secrets de Pansy Parkinson ne la quitte pas, une idiotie supplémentaire à supporter et qui la conduit à rebrousser chemin. Se maudissant, elle se rend soudain compte que ses pas l'ont amenée dans le cimetière voisin de la Collégiale.

L'apaisement ressenti frôle le contre-sens, il n'en demeure pas moins que les années de guerre ont érigé les rangées de tombes en spectacle familier. Sans plus songer, elle s'engage entre les monuments, un brin apaisée à contre-courant de toute logique, errant sans but jusqu'à rejoindre une petite chapelle à l'écart. Sous le soleil déclinant, Hermione ne peut manquer les déclinaisons de vert du lierre grimpant jusqu'aux vitraux puis glissant jusqu'à des tombes voisines, visiblement anciennes. Accolée et assez saugrenue du fait de sa couleur blanche, une dernière tombe, plus isolée, attire son attention. La pierre locale parait neuve et trop immaculée pour demeurer naturelle, tout comme la rose, blanche également, qui y est déposée. Autant de signes qui n'affaiblissent pas la surprise d'Hermione à la lecture de la maigre épitaphe accolée. Un simple nom en vérité qu'elle déchiffre avec difficulté tant son esprit s'y refuse.

« Pensée de Montrésor, 1979-1998 »

Les dates balayent sans ménagement la maigre incertitude liée à la transcription des noms et prénoms. Un choc en retour, la déconvenue d'abord, l'atroce réalité doublée ensuite, Pansy ne repose même pas en paix. Cette maigre consolation psalmodiée à chaque trou creusé, la certitude qu'au moins la personne morte n'endure plus les souffrances du monde. Les sorciers n'ont pas de religion. Aucun réconfort non plus alors ? Le triste constat qu'on croyait tourner et qui s'en revient égrainer sa litanie blafarde. S'abimer dans les bras de ses fantômes ne l'aidera pas, aussi Hermione s'y refuse et se force à contempler la rose apposée sur la pierre. Son analyse est incorrecte. Nonobstant la dalle à jamais préservée du temps, la fleur n'est pas ensorcelée et commence à peine à se faner. De quoi suspecter un renouvellement régulier qui pousse la jeune femme à se dissimuler derrière un chêne s'élevant de l'autre côté de la chapelle de manière à bénéficier du meilleur point de vue.


	6. Chapitre III : (2 sur 2)

(Toutes mes excuses pour le délai...)

* * *

**Chapitre III:** **Ascendance (2 sur 2)**

Les rayons rasants cédant peu à peu leur place au crépuscule amènent une atmosphère victorienne au fur et à mesure que l'ombre des tombes grandit. Hermione n'y décèle aucune lourdeur, bien que sa macabre découverte titille des craintes enfouies, elle pourrait presque éprouver de la sérénité à la contemplation du paysage se métamorphosant. L'attente plante cependant des aiguilles d'impatience proportionnellement à la montée de son stress si bien qu'elle retient un petit cri lorsqu'une silhouette sombre s'extrait soudain de la chapelle. Le cœur battant, elle observe l'inconnu se diriger vers la tombe de Pansy tout en maîtrisant la frustration liée au sweat à capuche qui cache ses traits. Les presque deux années écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre ont achevé de noyer les souvenirs de la scolarité et elle s'avère incapable de choisir entre les deux candidats possibles. Plus que la main déposant une nouvelle rose, c'est l'intonation rapide qui lui offre un semblant de réponse.

« Sors de ta cachette. Je sais que tu es là. »

Confuse de sa piètre discrétion à des années lumières des capacités usées durant le conflit, Hermione se relève et s'avance, un brin vexée et surtout horrifiée en constatant que, par réflexe, ses doigts se sont resserrés sur sa baguette rangée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. L'autre se retourne et, prenant sur lui, fait mine de n'affecter aucune surprise.

« Granger.

— Zabini. »

Un échange bien maigre qui fait place à un lourd silence que Blaise Zabini se décide finalement à briser.

« Aucun toutou du ministère, dois-je en déduire que ni Saint-Potter, ni Weasmoche ne t'accompagnent ? »

Le naturel des propos parait à même de les renvoyer tous deux à Poudlard mais l'âge n'est plus aux conflits d'écoliers. Le décor suffisant à projeter Hermione à mille lieues des insultes sous-entendues.

« Comment ? Comment est-elle morte ? »

Cette fois-ci Blaise échoue à masquer ses émotions, une infime tristesse aussitôt remplacée par une stupéfaction totale.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Granger ? Tu y étais, tu as tout vu. »

Il n'est aucun mensonge à discerner dans la déclaration de Blaise : une constatation qui n'admet aucune contradiction et contre laquelle Hermione ne peut plus se battre, brusquement ramenée en arrière, dans les méandres inavoués du glorieux jour où Harry Potter l'avait emporté. Sa survie miraculeuse, le couloir parcouru en dépit du bon sens et le vent d'outre-tombe qui agite la tapisserie au point que le serpent argenté semble s'animer. Le tourbillon qui gagne en puissance pour masquer les trois silhouettes peu à peu aspirées tandis que la sueur coule sur le front de Severus Rogue du fait de la complexité de la magie employée. Ses yeux qui n'en fixent qu'une seule et espèrent le voir se détourner pour croiser le bleu froid des siens et qui ne manquent pas le spectacle offert par l'homme à la figure déformée par la rage surgissant du couloir opposé. La baguette qu'il braque sur le fruit de sa propre chair, le sort qui s'en échappe et qui franchit sans peine la barrière des vents pour se figer sur la poitrine de celle qui s'est interposée. Le regard trop fixe de Pansy Parkinson alors que le trio disparait hors de Poudlard.

Hermione clôt ses paupières, un long tremblement glisse le long de son échine elle n'a pas oublié, non, elle ne voulait simplement pas s'en souvenir. Loger l'ensemble dans une boite inextricable demeure l'unique solution lorsqu'il n'est pas possible de démêler l'agglomérat de honte et de malheur coincé au niveau de son cœur. L'innocence doublement perdue par la violence subie et par celle infligée : une peine trop dure à supporter pour quelqu'un hissant la droiture en guise de respiration. Peu importe, en conséquence, que la victime eut été le plus immonde des salauds, le sang en tache ses mains. Pour l'heure, l'ignominie l'emporte puisque Hermione comprend qu'elle a protégé sa moralité au prix du souvenir de la mort héroïque de Pansy Parkinson. Elle manque d'en tomber à genoux, si hébétée que Blaise pourrait la prendre en pitié.

« Et bien Granger, on pourrait douter de ton appartenance au camp des vainqueurs… »

La remarque pique au vif la jeune femme,

« On a tous perdu des gens Zabini, s'exclame-t-elle avant de s'en mordre les lèvres, pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire… Pansy avait…

— Toute la vie devant elle ? Peut-être, dans ton monde certainement, » conclut avec amertume Blaise.

L'allusion oblige Hermione à se ressaisir, si accoutumée à analyser les sous-entendus des paroles que son cerveau agit par réflexe.

«Je ne sais pas si j'ai un monde à moi, s'entend-t-elle lâcher, je n'aime pas celui qui se construit.

— Au point de t'enfuir ? Cela ne te ressemble pas, Granger.

— Je ne fuis pas, rétorque-t-elle, avant de songer au paradoxe offert par la présence seule de Zabini, où est Malefoy ? »

Blaise entrouvre la bouche, prêt, semble-t-il, à esquisser un trait d'humour qui meurt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux le voir ?

— Oui. Je dois lui parler.

— Je doute que l'inverse soit vrai. Enfin, si tu es prête à pénétrer dans l'antre du serpent, libre à toi ! »

Et le garçon de tendre la main vers Hermione. Il n'aurait pas été plus convaincant avec une pomme rouge. Pourtant, traversée par une folle témérité, Hermione Granger en oublie la simple prudence et s'avance jusqu'à placer sa paume sur celle de Zabini. Aussitôt, ce dernier les fait _transplaner_.

L'atterrissage s'avère favorable à nourrir quelques soupçons, du sol jonché de canettes et de mégots, aux portes des caves, de quoi alarmer Hermione même si Blaise s'empresse de la tirer vers un escalier à peine moins souillé. Le retour à l'air libre ne rassure pas davantage la jeune femme tant les barres de béton entourant une piètre cour aux pavés décollés complète la description d'un lieu malfamé. La mise en garde de Blaise termine le tableau alors que ce dernier, non sans avoir replacé la capuche de son sweat l'entraine vers le hall de l'un des immeubles où un groupe d'individus semble discuter. L'air patibulaire voire les regards carnassiers qu'attire Hermione complète un tableau fort peu aimable et il lui faut recourir à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas sortir sa baguette. Les bananes arborées à la ceinture renvoyant clairement le groupe parmi les _Moldus_. Sur ses gardes, elle ne prête plus attention à Blaise et s'aperçoit qu'elle a manqué l'essentiel du discours échangé par ce dernier avec visiblement le chef de la bande. Ce qui complexifie encore sa compréhension du fait de son français plutôt rouillé et dépourvu des expressions usitées par l'un et l'autre.

« J'te fais une ristourne si tu me la laisses un peu frère ! » Et les autres d'enchainer sur des rires gras desquels Blaise ne tient aucunement compte.

« Bah, j'serai obligé d'aller acheter ailleurs et ça serait dommage pour tes affaires, j'suis un client fidèle, j'trouve.

— C'est sûr, c'est sûr… » D'un signe de tête, le chef fait signe de remettre à Blaise une enveloppe en échange d'une liasse de billets froissée que ce dernier a extrait de sa poche. L'échange terminé, Blaise lance quelques politesses avant de se détourner et de saisir Hermione par la taille pour l'entraîner à son tour. La surprise empêche la jeune femme de protester avant que le murmure de Blaise glissé à son oreille ne l'oblige à accepter la proximité un brin humiliante. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors de vue, Granger, ce sont des bêtes. »

Toutefois, la nécessité du _transplanage_ suivant oblige Hermione à demeurer près du Serpentard bien que l'atterrissage lui paraisse, cette fois-ci, plus approprié. Certes le jardinet a connu des jours meilleurs et les arbres pleurent un élagage, mais bien que bancale, la petite maison possède des volets et une porte d'entrée reflétant, elle-aussi, la pleine banalité. Le seuil franchi, ils pénètrent dans une petite entrée à la tapisserie horriblement fleurie et Blaise s'empresse de claironner un « c'est moi ! » d'un ton trop enjoué. En guise de réponse s'élève un borborygme indistinct venant du couloir qui décompose le visage du garçon. Lequel déchire aussitôt l'enveloppe ramenée, s'empare d'une partie de son contenu et file vers le couloir non sans avoir lancé à l'égard d'Hermione.

« Reste ici, je reviens. Ne bouge pas. »

Paralysée en partie à l'idée de la confrontation à venir, Hermione hoche la tête et fait mine de s'intéresser à la décoration horriblement vieillotte afin de ne saisir aucun son en provenance des pièces voisines et surtout pas ce que son esprit identifie malgré elle comme des gémissements. Son inaction finit par s'avérer si pesante qu'elle se décide à attraper l'enveloppe dont s'échappe le reste du contenu. Des ampoules dont l'annotation inscrite confirme sa première déduction. De la morphine.

Choquée, Hermione se précipite sur les traces de Blaise et entre en collision avec ce dernier qui laisse tomber sur le sol une seringue qui s'éclate sur le sol. Tout corole vers une habitude manifeste, ce qui amplifie la rage de la jeune femme.

« C'est de la drogue Zabini ! hurle-t-elle à en faire trembler les murs de la maison.

— Merci de l'information Granger, ose le garçon sans qu'Hermione ne paraisse remarquer l'ironie de son ton.

— C'est dangereux ! Ça rend dépendant et à long terme…

— Crois-tu que j'y prenne plaisir ? À me demander chaque jour si je ne devrais pas accepter de lui injecter une triple dose ? »

Incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, totalement hébétée, Hermione reste muette et ne peut manquer l'appel en provenance de la chambre. D'un pas lent, elle avance, passant devant Blaise qui ne l'arrête pas, pousse la porte et entre. La veilleuse dispense une lumière orangée, une chaleur qui ne se reflète pourtant pas sur la peau de Drago Malefoy, si blême que les cernes agrandissent ses orbites, si maigre que ses articulations paraissent prêtes à transpercer la peau, si faible qu'il ne soulève même pas la tête de son oreiller.

L'horreur glace doucement Hermione, certaine d'arriver à ses fins, il ne peut en être autrement, des traces de piqures sur les bras aux marbrures éparses, de la respiration saccadée à chaque spasme de douleur et jusqu'à la voix rauque qui la raille encore, déjà lointaine pourtant sous l'effet de la drogue injectée.

« Toujours la même, hein, Granger, avec ta broussaille sur la tête… »

Le pathétisme de l'insulte ricoche à peine sur l'abîme éprouvé par Hermione qui remonte machinalement sa main sur son chignon et sur le regard à la fois fixe et décalé de Drago. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle ressort, claquant la porte et se heurte de nouveau à Blaise.

« Il est aveugle !

— Depuis deux semaines. Il se dégrade de plus en plus vite. »

Hermione balbutie, incapable de choisir entre la myriade de questions se heurtant dans son esprit. Blaise la fixe d'un air profondément navré.

« Comment ? »

Cette fois-ci, le garçon lui adresse un regard pleinement désabusé.

« Il n'a pas pu se résigner à perdre Pansy. Il a pratiqué un rituel familial pour la sauver.

— De la mort ? C'était un _avada_ !

— Et ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que Potter pour savoir y survivre ? Vous êtes tous aussi obtus que Voldemort ! » rage-t-il, effaré que les autres ne sachent voir le monde qu'en noir et blanc. « Sauf que cela n'a pas marché comme il aurait voulu », ajoute-t-il tristement.


	7. Chapitre IV: Il faut sauver (1 sur 2)

**Chapitre IV : Il faut sauver le Mangemort Drago (1 sur 2)  
**

Un pèlerinage. Hermione tient enfin le nom véritable de sa quête, cela ne l'absout guère, chercher le pardon de ses fautes exige rarement de déterrer un transi. Le tombeau de Pansy aurait dû l'aider à distinguer le calvaire émergeant peu à peu au fil de ses pas. Les sorciers n'ont pas de religion. Demander l'absolution à un mourant n'en est pas une : ce n'est qu'une acception supplémentaire, une résignation de plus. La guerre a terminé de ravager le doux paysage de son enfance on peut planter des fleurs sur des tombes, les cadavres n'en demeurent pas moins dans la terre. Si encore Hermione possédait la consolation d'un monde plus beau reconstruit pour le bonheur de ses enfants ! Mais elle n'entrevoit ni l'un ni l'autre. Pire encore, le sourire terrible de Drago répond aussi au reflet du miroir, comme si le garçon arborait l'ensemble des stigmates qu'elle a appris à dissimuler sous le bonheur accolé à l'héroïne de guerre.

Aucun échappatoire et pour personne : qui pleure Pansy Parkinson ? Qui pleurerait Drago Malefoy ? Une société n'est lisse qu'après le coup de rabot. Assise autour de la table de la cuisine, sa main se referme sur le verre d'eau que Blaise lui a apporté, elle ne le remercie pas et le garçon ne le lui reproche pas, proprement usé pour oser réclamer le semblant d'humanité que Drago perd de jour en jour. Elle ne boit pas. Il lui faudrait un poison plutôt, s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller. Un haut-le-cœur la traverse, rebondissent les paroles de Blaise. Elle en lâche le verre. Il s'éclate sur le sol. Blaise entreprend de rassembler les fragments un à un avec un intérêt exagéré.

« Tu aurais pu l'empêcher, s'étonne Hermione machinalement.

— Parfois, ce qui est brisé doit le demeurer. Il faut l'accepter », parvient-il à prononcer sans retenir un tremblement néfaste pour sa tâche.

Il rit presque en observant le sang goutter de sa peau entaillée. Hermione explose, dépassée par ce qu'elle interprète comme un laisser-aller pire que le sien et s'exclame qu'on ne peut pas laisser Drago ainsi, accusant ensuite directement Blaise qui lui jette en retour un regard glacial.

«Ta gueule. _Miss-je-sais-tout_. Tu nous vois nous pointer à Sainte-Mangouste ? Tu crois que ton ministère va nous accueillir les bras ouverts ? Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ?

— Alors c'était faux, c'est ça ? Vous étiez vraiment du côté de Voldemort et Severus est mort pour rien ! »

Au tour de Blaise de pâlir,

« Je pensais bien qu'il lui était arrivé un truc, sinon, il serait venu… Putain, j'espérai encore… Pour Drago….

— Tu ne le savais pas ?

— Tu t'imagines qu'on reçoit la Gazette ici ? Et puis, avec la mort de Pansy et l'état de Drago, on a plutôt privilégié la planque complète. »

Hermione ne manque pas la relation de cause à effet lâchée par Blaise mais s'interdit d'aborder le sujet de peur que le garçon y trouve un prétexte parfait pour noyer le poisson. Quant à nier l'égotisme ambiant, la jeune femme ne s'y résoudrait pas mais pour autant, il lui faut éliminer une fois pour toutes ce doute qui l'a conduit à entreprendre sa quête. N'est-elle qu'Hermione Granger, combattante de la Résistance traquant des Mangemorts ou a-t-elle le droit d'exister autrement ?

« Severus Rogue a été condamné à mort pour avoir permis votre fuite.

— Dans ce cas, Granger, tu as ta réponse non ? Ce sont les vilains qui sont exécutés par le gentil Ministère.

— Il s'est suicidé avant le verdict. »

Blaise marque une longue pause et en profite pour soigner sa coupure, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

« Alors, il n'a pas voulu leur laisser cette victoire-là. C'est bien lui tout craché. Pour le reste, j'insiste, mais en fait, tu as déjà entendu la réponse, tu te rappelles, crachée par le porte-voix. Évidemment, ils n'ont pas dû s'en vanter ensuite. »

Hermione remonte sa main et la passe dans ses cheveux, arrachant quelques mèches folles supplémentaires à sa coiffure autrefois bien ordonnée, elle n'a pas la peine de réfléchir longtemps, ce souvenir précis n'avait eu de cesse que d'envahir ponctuellement ses pensées tant son incohérence la travaillait encore.

« J'ai pensé que c'était pour faire pression sur Lucius Malefoy, tente-t-elle, pour qu'il se rende.

— En annonçant que la vie de Drago Malefoy serait préservée, qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux et que la moindre personne attentant à sa vie sera sévèrement châtiée ? Tu penses vraiment que c'était pour protéger Drago ?

— Je …

— Il te faudrait reconnaitre que ton beau Ministère a tout fait pour se débarrasser de Drago en l'abandonnant en pâture à ses ex-confrères ? Tu es trop avisée pour ne pas être arrivée à cette conclusion n'est-ce pas ?

— L'Ordre ne l'a jamais su.

— Ni Potter, en tout honneur ! s'esclaffe Blaise, Drago ne le souhaitait pas, l'orgueil… Bref, cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait compris que les choses sentiraient sous peu le roussi, Pansy et moi, précise-t-il, mais on ne savait pas comment amener le sujet devant Drago. Faut dire qu'il faisait tout pour combler son paternel, à chaque… On va dire que l'évènement déclencheur a été la sixième année, lorsque Lucius l'a livré à Voldemort et qu'il a eu le droit de recevoir sa marque en premier. Bien sûr, comme c'est Drago, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il retourne sa veste comme ça, ou qu'il accepte le soutien de Dumbledore. À croire qu'il ne pensait sacrifier que sa vie, enfin, je m'égare. Toujours est-il, qu'un soir, en juillet, alors qu'on inspectait les jardins Malefoy, il nous a enfin déclaré son attention.

— Et vous l'avez suivi.

— Pansy l'a tapé, déjà, pour le punir d'avoir été si long. Elle avait beaucoup de projets Pansy. »

Un instant, le regard de Blaise se vide, il finit par reprendre sa respiration et le fil de sa confession.

« Drago a passé un accord avec le Ministère, mais il nous a interdit de faire de même, il a eu du flair sur ce coup-là… Tu me suis Granger ? On l'a aidé, mais il a été le seul à prendre les risques et le seul à les encaisser.

— Et Rogue ?

— Il a dû réussir à faire cracher le morceau à Drago, c'était son parrain, le seul adulte à part sa mère en qui il avait confiance. J'aurai dû me douter qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir aidé son Mangemort de filleul. Puisque c'est ainsi que le Ministère l'a écrit.

— Il aurait pu vous disculper et se disculper lui-même.

— Arrête Granger, ce n'est pas parce qu'un État a des lois et un tribunal qu'il fait de bonnes choses. Drago a signé son arrêt de mort en s'engageant du côté du Ministère aussi sûrement qu'en restant du côté de Voldemort.

— Et donc ? On reste sans rien faire, on attend qu'il crève ?

— Au moins, tu resteras une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, avide à donner des leçons sans voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre que Drago meurt ? Épargne-moi ton empathie stupide et ta putain de culpabilité !

— J'ai tué Lucius Malefoy. »

Le dégoût déformant le visage d'Hermione à l'énoncé de ses aveux imprime au contraire chez Blaise une hilarité complète.

«— Putain, tu nous auras tout fait. C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Avoir débarrassé la terre d'un salaud comme Lucius Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Il a tué Pansy ! Et il aurait eu son fils si elle ne s'était pas interposée ! Granger ! Réveille-toi !

— J'ai tué. »

Un murmure de petite fille qui glace sur le champ Blaise. Bien sûr, ce n'est là qu'un couvercle à peine entrebâillé, mais il ne peut se moquer d'Hermione, il ne peut lui reprocher de rechercher inconsciemment son innocence perdue. Corrompue, en définitive, plus gravement que la sienne car lui, au moins, a toujours su ce qu'impliquait la voie qui lui était imposée. Le premier meurtre en guise de passage à l'âge viril. En revanche, Hermione ne s'est jamais départie de sa terrible droiture et peu importe alors l'identité, seul l'acte compte. Pâle chevalier en quête de rédemption qui erre de tombeau en tombeau. Avec maladresse, il rapproche sa chaise de celle de la Gryffondor et entreprend de l'attirer contre lui. À bout et incapable de retenir ses sanglots, elle se laisse faire et place sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaise qui s'efforce de la consoler comme il le peut. Inutile de lui rappeler qu'à la guerre les gens meurent, ils ont tous les deux perdus trop d'amis.

«Tu sais, il faudra faire attention, parce que Drago risque de s'étouffer si on lui dit que tu ne supportes pas d'avoir tué son père. Au moins, cela le consolera un peu, et il pourra peut-être par… »

Incapable de terminer sa phrase et brusquement rattrapé par une réalité à laquelle il se croit pourtant résigné, Blaise se mord les lèvres.

« Il peut pas mourir aussi. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je dois le sauver.

— Là, c'est typiquement Gryffondor ! » rétorque Blaise, en s'abstenant toutefois, de la placer devant l'impossibilité de sa mission, n'a-t-il pas mené mille fois ce débat intérieur ? Alors, dis-moi, comment la grande Hermione Granger a-t-elle eu besoin d'un vile Serpentard pour se sauver les miches ? _A la place d'un rouquin idiot ou d'un balafré_, sauf qu'il évite bien entendu de prononcer la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione reste d'abord silencieuse, contenant peu à peu ses hoquets, l'autre n'insiste pas. Cependant, la jeune femme se rend rapidement compte qu'elle ne peut cacher cette vérité à Blaise, comme si la maladie de Drago composait des liens amicaux à la vitesse de la lumière. Ou simplement parce qu'au regard du calvaire traversé par Blaise, ses atermoiements paraissent justes ridicules. Aussi, elle commence doucement sa propre confession, peu à peu gagnée par l'afflux des souvenirs.

Les images libérées se succèdent, la majorité familières mais d'autres s'intercalent. L'infiltration réussie du château alors que les forces du Ministère encerclaient l'édifice que Lord Voldemort avait érigé en symbole de sa renaissance. La séparation avec Harry et sa mission au sein de la chambre des secrets avec Ron afin de récupérer les crochets du basilic à même de détruire les derniers _horcruxes_. Sa certitude du triomphe à venir alors que la Résistance avait lancé l'assaut, sa confiance en Harry et l'effondrement brutal du plafond du couloir qu'ils empruntaient qui l'avait laissée à la merci d'un groupe de Mangemorts. Sa fuite face au nombre, la brûlure subite au niveau de l'épaule, le refuge précaire derrière le socle d'une statue, la sensation précise de la fin approchant et sa main tenant fermement sa baguette, bien décidée à emporter son ennemi avec elle dans la mort. Une résolution appropriée bien difficile à contenter en dépit de l'appui de toute sa volonté.

Elle ne désire pas mourir, du moins aurait-elle aimé être prête, mais le temps n'appartient plus à la rédaction des testaments. Ses paupières la trahissent, fuyant l'inéluctable pour ne se soulever qu'après le passage de l'onde de choc, celle qui propulse les corps de ses poursuivants contre le sol. Quant à analyser la situation, mieux vaut ne pas y songer, son souffle restant définitivement coupé lorsqu'une silhouette se laisse tomber à ses côtés, profitant du même rempart bien piètre. De longs mois qu'elle ne l'a pas croisé, de longs mois à ressasser, de longs mois à exiger une explication qu'elle ne peut plus demander. La respiration de Drago Malefoy ressemble à la sienne, aussi heurtée, essoufflée et peut-être paniquée. Des mèches poisseuses s'agglomèrent sur une peau rendue plus pâle encore par les projections vermeilles qui y sont disséminées. Les genoux repliés, il fixe sa baguette et marmonne soudain.

« Granger, pourras-tu un jour éviter de te mettre dans des situations pareilles ? Tu n'aurais pas dû perdre ton Weasley, il aurait fait un très bon bouclier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » Et aussitôt, Hermione regrette ses piètres mots, quoique le garçon parait y saisir le double sens.

« Je te sauve la vie puisque tu oublies de le faire toi-même. » Là-aussi, la phrase compte double, ce qui agace visiblement Drago. « Laisse-moi souffler un peu. Ça bouge trop vite. »

Vexée, Hermione s'apprête à lui révéler que faire du surplace quand le monde s'effondre est un avant-goût du suicide lorsqu'elle remarque que le tissu de sa manche s'est aggloméré à son bras jusqu'au poignet où une rigole rouge goutte.

« Tu es blessé ! Abruti !

— Je te retourne le compliment. » rétorque Drago avant de lever dans une grimace sa main ensanglantée pour appuyer sur l'épaule d'Hermione. La piqûre que l'adrénaline a négligée ressemblant plutôt à une belle entaille.

« Je vais y aller. Reste ici un peu, si y'en a d'autres, ils me suivront.

— C'est une idée à la con, tu n'as pas entendu le porte-voix ? Tu ferais mieux de… » Hermione n'achève pas sa phrase, brusquement traversée par un doute flou qu'elle n'arrive pas à éclaircir. Drago choisit d'ignorer la tirade inachevée, il soupire.

— Il ne te mérite pas et il ne te suffira pas.

— Hein ?

— Ne me suis pas ! » Auréolé dans sa gloire téméraire, le Serpentard bondit sur ses pieds, oscille légèrement puis se précipite tandis que la princesse contemple son sacrifice… Stupide. Traversée par des pensées contradictoires, poursuivie par le rire de Bellatrix ressurgi des limbes de son esprit, Hermione s'était s'accrochée à la Raison lui filant entre les doigts. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans doute une fois de plus. Elle lui avait emboité le pas et n'avait pas été fichue de l'aider.

Une conclusion bien intime qu'elle épargne à Blaise Zabini, redescendant sur terre pour cracher simplement qu'il faut qu'elle sauve Drago. Qu'il ne peut pas mourir de la guerre trois ans après l'armistice ! De vilaines banalités desquelles Blaise parvient à extraire le bon grain de l'ivraie, et qui ne le rassurent pas du tout. Voilà longtemps que le garçon franchit les unes après les autres les étapes de son deuil bientôt recommencé. Il n'en sait pas pour autant comment amener Hermione à les embrasser. Attraper une bouteille de cognac à défaut de _whisky-pur-feu_ n'apporte pas de solution, mais il n'est pas sûr non plus d'en chercher une.


End file.
